1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D image display device, mainly including a multi-view image, a view memory, a memory image configuration, combination, and conversion procedure, a display memory, a conversion display controller, a display screen having sub-pixels in Delta configuration, and a view separation device, in which the memory image configuration, combination, and conversion procedure mainly performs processes of sub-pixel image configuration sequence conversion and multi-view image combination on the multi-view image, and outputs a recovered multi-view combined image; the conversion display controller mainly performs sub-pixel image data configuration sequence conversion on image data on even-numbered or odd-numbered horizontal scan lines of the recovered multi-view combined image, and then outputs the horizontal scan image data; the display screen having sub-pixels in Delta configuration receives the horizontal scan image data and displays the recovered multi-view combined image; and the view separation device performs view separation on the recovered multi-view combined image to provide a 3D image.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a flat panel display screen having R, G, B sub-pixels generally in horizontal strip configuration in the prior art. The flat panel display screen 100 is formed by N×M R, G, B sub-pixels and has the characteristic of horizontal strip configuration. N indicates a total number of sub-pixels in a horizontal direction (X-axis) of the display screen, and M indicates a total number of sub-pixels in a vertical direction (Y-axis) of the display screen. j, i are indices of horizontal and vertical positions of a single sub-pixel, and the single sub-pixel has a size of pW×pH. The horizontal strip configuration refers to that the R, G, B sub-pixels on any horizontal scan line are configured in an R, G, B sequence in the horizontal direction, so as to form a strip structure having color distribution; while in the vertical direction, the sub-pixels having the same color form a strip structure having a single color.
For the flat panel display screen having sub-pixels in Delta configuration, FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a geometrical structure generally having sub-pixels in right shifted Delta configuration. Compared with even-numbered horizontal scan lines (i.e., the value of i is an even number), the geometrical positions of all odd-numbered horizontal scan lines (i.e., the value of i is an odd number) are shifted rightwards for a half of a sub-pixel width pW/2; and meanwhile, image data on all the odd-numbered horizontal scan lines is reconfigured (e.g., a configuration of B, R, G) in a unit of one group of R, G, B pixels, so that the image on any two adjacent even-numbered and odd-numbered horizontal scan lines, as shown in FIG. 4, is in Delta configuration, thus forming a display screen 110 having sub-pixels in right shifted Delta configuration.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of a geometrical structure generally having sub-pixels in left shifted Delta configuration. Compared with the even-numbered horizontal scan lines, the geometrical positions of all the odd-numbered horizontal scan lines are shifted leftwards for a half of the sub-pixel width pW/2; and meanwhile, the image data on all the odd-numbered horizontal scan lines is reconfigured (e.g., a configuration of G, B, R) in the unit of one group of R, G, B pixels, so that the image on any two adjacent even-numbered and odd-numbered horizontal scan lines, as shown in FIG. 5, is in Delta configuration, thus forming a display screen 120 having sub-pixels in left shifted Delta configuration.
Additionally, FIG. 6 is a schematic view of another display screen generally having sub-pixels in right shifted Delta configuration. The display screen 130 having sub-pixels in right shifted Delta configuration has sub-pixels in a G, B, R sequence configuration on the even-numbered horizontal scan lines, and has sub-pixels in an R, G, B sequence configuration on the odd-numbered horizontal scan lines. Hereinafter, the screens as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 6 are generally referred to as the display screens having sub-pixels in right shifted Delta configuration. For differentiation and convenience of illustration in the following context, the screen in FIG. 4 is also referred to as a display screen having sub-pixels in right shifted even Delta configuration; and the screen in FIG. 6 is referred to as a display screen having sub-pixels in right shifted odd Delta configuration.
FIG. 7 is a schematic view of another display screen generally having sub-pixels in left shifted Delta configuration. The display screen 140 having sub-pixels in left shifted Delta configuration has sub-pixels in a B, R, G sequence configuration on the even-numbered horizontal scan lines, and has sub-pixels in an R, G, B sequence configuration on the odd-numbered horizontal scan lines. Hereinafter, the screens as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7 are generally referred to as the display screens having sub-pixels in left shifted Delta configuration. For differentiation and convenience of illustration in the following context, the screen in FIG. 5 is also referred to as a display screen having sub-pixels in left shifted even Delta configuration; and the screen in FIG. 7 is referred to as a display screen having sub-pixels in left shifted odd Delta configuration.
For the display 110 screen having sub-pixels in right shifted even Delta configuration in FIG. 4, ROC Patent Application No. 099127429 proposes a 2-view 3D image combination formula, in which a 2-view slantwise step parallax barrier is used to perform view separation on a 2-view 3D combined image produced according to the formula so as to display a 3D image. The formula and the design of the 2-view slantwise step parallax barrier are respectively illustrated as follows.
Firstly, two single-view images V0, V1 having a parallax effect are expressed by the following formulas:
                              V          0                =                              ∑                          i              =              0                                      M              -              1                                ⁢                                    ∑                              j                =                0                                            N                -                1                                      ⁢                          V              0                              i                ,                j                                                                        (        1        )                                          V          1                =                              ∑                          i              =              0                                      M              -              1                                ⁢                                    ∑                              j                =                0                                            N                -                1                                      ⁢                          V              1                              i                ,                j                                                                        (        2        )            
where V0i,j, V1i,j are sub-pixel image data at a position (i,j) in the single-view images V0, V1. V0, V1 are respectively a left image and a right image, or vice versa. The 2-view 3D combined image Σ2 is expressed by the following formula:
                              Σ          2                =                              ∑                          i              =              0                                      M              -              1                                ⁢                                    ∑                              j                =                0                                            N                -                1                                      ⁢                          V              Λ                              i                ,                j                                                                        (        3        )            
where M, N, i, j, VΛi,j are defined as described above. Λ is an index of the single-view image, and is determined by the following formula:
                    Λ        =                  Mod          [                                    int              (                                                j                  -                                      int                    ⁡                                          (                                              i                        2                                            )                                                                      m                            )                        ,            2                    ]                                    (        4        )            
where m is a number of sub-pixels for forming a transverse display unit of the smallest view image and a value thereof is an integer m≧1, and mpW is a horizontal width of a transverse display unit of the smallest view image (for simplicity of drawings, m=3 is taken as an example for illustration). int(x) is an integer function, when x≧0 and a≦x≦a+b where a is a positive integer including 0 and b is a positive real number 0≦b<1, int(x)=a; and when x<0 and −a≦x<−a+b, int(x)=−a. Mod(x,2) is a x÷2 residue function, when x≧0 and x=2a+c, Mod(x,2)=c where c is a positive real number of 0≦c<2; and when x<0 and x=−2a+c, Mod(x,2)=c. It is obtained through the calculation based on Formula (4) that the value of Λ is 0 or 1, and a 2-view 3D combined image Σ2 as shown in FIG. 8 is achieved.
The view separation device for processing the 2-view 3D combined image Σ2 in FIG. 8 is a 2-view right slantwise step parallax barrier. FIG. 9 is a schematic view of structure of a 2-view right slantwise step parallax barrier. The 2-view right slantwise step parallax barrier 200 is mainly formed by a plurality of light-transmissive elements 201 having a step structure and shielding elements 202. In the structure, the light-transmissive elements 201 and the shielding elements 202 firstly form a basic barrier structure unit 203; then, a plurality of the basic barrier structure units 203 forms a barrier horizontal line structure unit 204 along a horizontal direction in a repetitive configuration manner; thereafter, a plurality of the barrier horizontal line structure units 204 forms the 2-view slantwise step parallax barrier 200 along a vertical direction in a repetitive configuration manner; and any two adjacent upper and lower barrier horizontal line structures in the vertical direction of all the barrier horizontal line structure units 204 are arranged in the horizontal direction in a manner that the lower horizontal line structure is shifted rightwards by a displacement of pW/2 relative to the upper horizontal line structure. Additionally, the light-transmissive element 201 and the shielding element 202 respectively have a horizontal width BDW, BDW and a vertical height BDH, which are expressed by the following formulas:
                              B          DW                =                                            P              DW                        ⁢                          L              E                                                          P              DW                        +                          L              E                                                          (        5        )                                                      B            _                    DW                =                  B          DW                                    (        6        )                                          B          DH                =                                            B              DW                                      P              DW                                ⁢                      p            H                                              (        7        )            
where LE is an interpupillary distance (IPD); and PDW is a horizontal width of a transverse display unit of the smallest view image and is set to satisfy the following relation:PDW=mpW  (8)
where m is a number of sub-pixels for forming a transverse display unit of the smallest view image and a value thereof is an integer m≧1, and mpW is a horizontal width of a transverse display unit of the smallest view image. Additionally, the patent also proposes a method of properly reducing a horizontal width BDW and a vertical width BDH of an opening of the light-transmissive element 201 of the parallax barrier 200, so as to increase the horizontal and vertical viewable ranges.
Moreover, referring to ROC Patent Application No. 099128602, the view separation device for processing the 2-view 3D combined image Σ2 in FIG. 8 is also a 2-view right slantwise strip parallax barrier. FIG. 10 is a schematic view of structure of a 2-view right slantwise strip parallax barrier. The 2-view right slantwise strip parallax barrier 300 is mainly formed by a plurality of light-transmissive elements 301 having a slantwise strip structure and a plurality of shielding elements 302 having a slantwise strip structure, and the light-transmissive elements 301 and the shielding elements 302 are alternately configured along the horizontal direction. The light-transmissive element 301 and the shielding element 302 respectively have a horizontal width BSS, BSS and a slant angle θ, which are expressed by the following formulas:
                              B          SS                =                                            P              SS                        ⁢                          L              E                                                          P              SS                        +                          L              E                                                          (        9        )                                                      B            _                    SS                =                              (                          n              -              1                        )                    ⁢                      B            SS                                              (        10        )                                θ        =                              tan                          -              1                                ⁡                      (                                          p                W                                            2                ⁢                                  p                  H                                                      )                                              (        11        )            
where n is a total number of views, and when n=2, it is applicable to a 2-view design. Therefore, the above Formula (10) is a general formula, and is applicable to a multi-view design having the number of views greater than 2; LE is an IPD; for the slant angle θ, when θ>0, the structure of the strip parallax barrier has a right slant characteristic from top to bottom; and PSS is a horizontal width of a transverse display unit of the smallest view image and is set to satisfy the following relation:PSS=mpW  (12)
where m is a number of sub-pixels for forming a transverse display unit of the smallest view image and a value thereof is an integer m≧1, and mpW is a horizontal width of a transverse display unit of the smallest view image. Additionally, the Patent No. 099128602 also proposes a method of properly reducing a horizontal width of the light-transmissive element 301 of the parallax barrier 300 for a proper amount Δ BSS which is preferably set as Δ BSS≧pW/2, so as to reduce the ghost image and increase the horizontal viewable range.
In view of the above, the two patents No. 099127429 and No. 099128602 propose a 2-view 3D image combination formula for the display screen having sub-pixels in right shifted Delta configuration 110, in which parallax barriers like a right slantwise step parallax barrier and a right slantwise strip parallax barrier are used for displaying a 3D image. However, for the display screens having sub-pixels in left shifted Delta configuration 120 and 140 as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7, no practical solution is proposed for displaying a 3D image. Additionally, the 2-view 3D image combination formula does not cover the multi-view application, and also lacks for providing different image combination methods and conversion relations between a memory image and a display image; and the right slantwise step parallax barrier also lacks the design of the multi-view application. Therefore, for the conventional display screens having sub-pixels in Delta configuration, the calculation formulas and the view separation devices mentioned in the two patents No. 099127429 and No. 099128602 only apply to a limited application scope, and thus no generalized 3D image display device is provided.